


关于Custa的段子

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一些关于Custa的段子。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 哺乳

两个Alpha组成家庭过日子固然有很多困难，然而令Scott没想到的是，他们通过人造子宫成功拥有了小生命，却在哺乳问题上陷入了前所未有的困境。

这孩子天生对很多奶粉中的添加成分都无法消化，又身体羸弱，必须依靠母乳喂养。Scott和他的丈夫面面相觑，两个男性Alpha为了“如何给孩子喂奶”这件事情愁得焦头烂额。很快Scott决定做出牺牲，亲自喂养这个来之不易的宝贝。挨操已经是违背Alpha天性的事情了，Scott没想到用Alpha的胸部来进行哺乳这项繁重大业会更加难耐。

一针药剂下去，他原本强壮结实的胸部逐渐柔软起来，摸起来不再是坚实的肌肉，而逐渐具有了女性般柔软的乳房，鼓囊囊地盘踞在他原本是胸肌的位置，乳晕也变大了些，乳头更是像两粒饱满多汁的大樱桃一样立在他的胸口上。

那对儿乳房敏感得要命。他的丈夫原本只是好奇地想要感受一下那个地方的手感，没想到稍微揉捏就逼出了Scott的呻吟。一向做事理智成熟的澳洲男人羞臊地迅速阖上嘴唇以防露出更丢脸的声音，却在被碰触乳头时被敏感至极的陌生器官逼得快要哭出来。

稍微摸摸就这样了，你喂奶的时候可怎么办啊。他的丈夫叹息着，屈起一条腿蹭了蹭Scott因此而硬起的裆部。

这种感觉简直算得上折磨了，医生应当在事前提醒这些年轻的家长，尤其是Scott这种天生容易受到影响的体质。Alpha的胸部不是用来干这种事情的，被这样在短时间内违背天性地快速过度开发导致它们对每一丝碰触都产生过电一般过度诚实的反馈，连涨奶的感觉都如此羞耻不堪，胸部沉甸甸的饱胀感随着身体移动仿佛从身体内部舔舐按摩乳房，带来要命的快感。

Scott每天都被迫硬着。他单薄的T恤被溢出的奶水浸透了，湿漉漉的布料完全失去遮挡能力地暴露出他鼓胀的乳头。即便这样Scott也不愿把这身衣服换下来。湿掉的衣物对他简直是恩赐，干燥的布料那么粗糙又紧绷，仅仅依靠走路摩擦乳头就能让他射出来。

但他又是多么伟大的父亲啊！他承受着这样的困难，却依然一边每天絮叨着嫌麻烦一边事无巨细地把宝宝照顾得很好，被宝宝吮吸乳头的时候露出无比温柔慈爱的笑容。即便是深夜被丈夫玩弄乳房玩到哭出来时也惦记着不要被吃走太多乳汁，以免饿到宝宝。


	2. 分析台

比赛正在进行，reinforce跑去上厕所，只留下custa和soe坐在原处打发时间等下一次场间分析。custa无聊地在本子上乱划，因为指尖过于用力而画出深浅不一的弯曲线条。

“屁股里塞着东西上分析台真的不难受吗？”soe关切地看着他。而这突如其来的问句吓得custa差点咬了舌头，惊惶地去摸自己颈后——

“不用担心，你的气味阻隔贴好好的呢。只是……”这位温柔体贴的女Alpha轻轻抽了下鼻子“那东西真的盖不住你的骚味，我觉得它已经和信息素无关了。”

custa哑口无言，只感觉自己的脸烫得惊人，配合上体内不断涌出、难以抑制的情欲，他再也无法伪装成云淡风轻的样子了，小声呻吟着把脸埋进臂弯里，羞耻得想要哭出来。

soe怜悯地拍拍这位可怜同事的肩膀：“你可不是不怕折腾的年轻人了，我觉得还是让你的Alpha收点玩心吧。”


End file.
